


A Friend's Gambit - It Begins

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: A Friend's Gambit - Wordplay 2020 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Wordplay Fic Challenge (One Direction), friends in need, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Relying on the kindness of strangers leads to unexpected consequences.This story will be told in five parts, based on the weekly wordplay prompts.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: A Friend's Gambit - Wordplay 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828783
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33
Collections: Prompt 1.4: Extract





	A Friend's Gambit - It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I barely finished this in time to get it into the collection. It isn't betaed or britpicked. All errors are mine, and I freely own every one of them. Who knows if I'll manage to link all five weeks into creating one fic, but I'm damn sure going to give it a try.
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "extract". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/extract), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

[ ](https://app.photobucket.com/u/my2septgirls/a/3df3ef7e-0878-44fe-8d3f-1e08e8dce1ef/p/ceffc0ac-c09e-46bb-abcd-32fc9cc6d7d5)

* * *

“I’m sorry, Zayn, but it’s as I feared. Your wisdom teeth are impacted.” Dr. Taylor washed her hands as she delivered the diagnosis, her nurse busily scribbling notes into Zayn’s file while she spoke on the phone. “They’re going to need to be extracted - the sooner the better. For now, I’m prescribing an antibiotic for the infection, and also some ibuprofen to help with the pain and swelling.” 

“Anitra says we have an appointment available at nine on Friday morning - a recent cancellation.” Susette looked up from the chart, the phone still tucked against her ear. “Otherwise, we’re looking at two to three weeks out for anything else.”

Zayn Malik sat up, accepting the cup of water from Dr. Taylor before he spoke, the pain in his jaw making it difficult to open his mouth. 

“Yeah, I guess Friday works. It’s a bank holiday, so I won’t have to take the day off from work. Anything's fine, if I can get rid of the pain.” 

“Great! I’ll let Sus finish this up. She’ll get you squared away with your pre-op instructions and also go over the aftercare with you now, so you’re prepared.” She laid a calming hand on Zayn’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’s really not a big deal. We’ll see you on Friday, and get this taken care of before it gets any worse.” 

The rest of the appointment passed in a blur. Zayn took the packet of papers Susette handed him, promised to get his prescriptions filled, and left the office in a daze. He’d never had to have any type of surgery. Hell, despite his reckless, misspent youth, he’d never even ended up in the emergency room. Yet here he was, brought low by four teeth that decided to grow the wrong direction. 

He stopped in at the pharmacy for his prescriptions, then retreated to the Pret next door. Opening up the packet of papers Sus had given him, Zayn reviewed the information, now that he had time to better focus on the instructions. 

**_Nothing to eat or drink for at least eight hours prior to surgery._ **

He’d been subsisting on little more than hot tea and custards for more than a week, whilst he’d waited to get in to see Dr. Taylor. Not eating? No problem. 

**_No smoking for at least twelve hours prior to surgery._ **

Zayn winced. It’d suck, but it would be a small price to pay. He already knew he couldn’t smoke afterward, too. Maybe he’d just quit instead. 

**_If surgery involves general anesthesia or sedation, the patient must have a responsible adult accompany them to the appointment._ **

Zayn suddenly wanted his mum, even though he knew she couldn't make the trip to Birmingham on such short notice. When he spoke to her over the weekend, she’d already been certain the problem was his wisdom teeth so it wouldn’t come as any surprise. He sent her a text anyway, just to let her know her suspicions had been confirmed. 

Zayn had already signed the consent for anesthesia. Dr. Taylor’s preferred method was nitrous oxide, combined with IV sedation, and Susette had stressed the importance of having someone else with him to help him get home. 

Zayn had only lived in BIrmingham a little over six months, moving here shortly after finishing an internship in his company’s main offices in London. He’d made a few friends through work, but most were little more than acquaintances. 

Taking a chance, he shot off a text to Louis Tomlinson. He and the rowdy Northern lad had started near the same time, and hit it off from go. Louis and his husband Harry had taken Zayn under their wings - having him over for dinner, introducing him around to their group of friends, and on more than one occasion telling him to call if he ever needed anything. Zayn hated to impose, but he hoped they’d meant it. 

Zayn ordered another tea to take with him and headed out front to catch the next bus to the office. He’d taken the morning off for his appointment, but he had a stack of folders he needed to clear off his desk before the long weekend.Besides, he’d be able to speak to Louis in person at the office. Hopefully, he or Harry could help him out on such short notice. Zayn didn’t know if he could last another three weeks until the next available appointment. 

*****

Zayn had just settled in at his desk when Louis swept into the room, his bright blue eyes turning sympathetic when he took in Zayn’s state. 

“Oi, mate! Are you even sleeping? You look like something the cat dragged in.” 

Zayn knew he looked like shit,he didn’t need Louis’ confirmation. Dark circles had taken up permanent residence under his eyes, while his complexion had become almost sallow. Add in the swelling along his jaw, and he could double for Marlon Brando in _The Godfather_. 

“Thanks for the confidence boost.” Zayn’s reply was sardonic. Popping two of the ibuprofen Dr. Taylor had prescribed, Zayn took a sip of his tea. “Did you get my text?” 

“I did. Which is why I’ve graced your office with my presence. H’s mum’s birthday is Friday. We were planning to drive to Holmes Chapel on Thursday evening after work.” Louis dropped into the chair across from Zayn. “We can postpone it, though. Leave on Friday instead. It’s not like it’s that far.”

“No, Lou. It isn’t necessary. Don’t change your plans for me. I’ll figure something out.” 

Louis’ phone buzzed. Pulling it from his pocket, he checked the message, then looked back at Zayn. 

“Harry thinks he has a solution that’ll work for everyone. He said come for dinner tonight.” 

“I don’t think-”

Another text came in on Louis’ phone, and he read it aloud for Zayn. 

“Tell Zayn it won’t be anything fancy or hard to chew. How about a stew? If it simmers long enough, everything should be nice and tender.” Louis glanced up. “That work?”

Zayn managed a smile. He may not have known the couple very long, but they had proven to be genuine friends in that time. “Tell Harry I said stew is fine, and I’ll bring some wine and a loaf of bread to go with it.”

“Great! Just come home with me after work, then. We can stop and pick it up on our way.” Louis stood, pausing at the door. “Don’t stress. Harry’s got a knack for fixing things. Trust and believe, he’ll have it all sorted by the time we get there.” 

Zayn waved Louis away and focused on the first of the files in front of him, relief relaxing the tension in his shoulders. With the stress of Friday temporarily allayed, the rest of the afternoon flew by. Before he knew it, Louis had returned to take up residence in Zayn’s door again. 

“You about ready, mate?” 

Zayn sat back, stretching his arms over his head. He reached down, slid the mouse across his screen, and hit send. 

“That should do it.” Closing out his computer, Zayn pushed his chair under the desk and pulled his jacket off the back. He scooped the prescription bottle off his desk, shaking it in Louis’ direction. “Let me just take two more of these, so they have time to kick in before we eat.” He tossed the tablets back with the cold dregs of his tea, then gestured to the door. “Don’t forget I need to pop into Waitrose, too.” 

“Ohhhh going high class, then are we?” 

“Hush it. I know they’ll have exactly what we need without having to deal with the crowds.” Zayn nudged Louis with his shoulder. “Besides, we all deserve to splurge and indulge in life every once in a while.” 

The trip to the shop completed, Zayn and Louis set off to make the short walk to Louis and Harry’s flat. Reaching the front stoop, Louis hailed a young man walking toward them from the opposite direction. 

“Payno! Are you coming in, too, then?” 

Right. Of course. The construction bloke from the design firm Harry worked at. Zayn had met him once, in passing, at a get together a couple weeks back. He’d been leaving as Zayn arrived. His name escaped him, though. William? James? 

“Zayn, I’m pretty sure you’ve met Liam, right?” 

_Liam. Right. Well, William was close._ Zayn thought to himself, as he extended his hand.  
“Hey. Nice to meet you again.” 

“Likewise. Likewise.” Glancing at Louis, Liam answered his earlier question. “Harry invited me ‘round earlier. Said he was making the stew I like, if I wanted to come for dinner, and he also needed a favor - so here I am.” 

Suddenly, everything Harry had mentioned about Liam came rushing back to Zayn - new to town, heart of gold, and shared a lot of the same interests as Zayn. Harry wouldn’t! _Would he?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> If you're enjoying this story, please leave kudos and comments. It's like air to a writer to know their work is appreciated. THe Masterpost for this series can be found [here](https://laynefaire.tumblr.com/post/622943260413935617/a-friends-gambit-series-wordplay-2020-layne) on tumblr, if you'd like to give it a reblog. You can also come chat with [me](laynefaire.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
